charactergalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Flegeno Soccer
Flegeno Soccer, or Fleg, is a great friend of Anna Starlia. As her loyal longtime companion, he often occupanies her in the series Extraordinary Creatures. Appearance Flegeno is a teenage boy with ocean blue skin and spiked black hair. In his hair are black kitty ears with reddish-pink insides. He has two appearances; one is his appearance when wearing his inexpensive clothes, a frayed, mixed goldenrod shirt and dark denim jeans. His other outfit is a wonderful black jacket with a white shirt, as well as brown corduroy pants. In Tabbiena form, he is a plain blue panther with sharp teeth and brown eyes. Personality Fleg is often caring and will help friends in need. His good nature makes him a peace-seeker and a loyal friend as well, although he is overally sensitive to certain things-- such as the sad movies, which are listed on his list of dislikes. Relationships Anna Starlia - They met each other when they were just fifteen years old and have been friends ever since. When he became eighteen, Flegeno grew a crush on her and eventually became her worthy husband. Margaret "Marge" McSheaBe - Since they came across one another, Flegeno and Marge have bonded a great friendship. They get along most of the time, though Fleg gets annoyed if he is called "Egg", Marge's common nickname for him. Ace - Despite Ace's young age, Flegeno finds him to be a joy to live with, even if his slightly troublesome personality vexes him on occassion. The two can often be seen playing games or watching TV in the house. If Fleg is tired and can't do house chores, he will ask Ace to do it. Lavender Starlia - As the father of this young girl, Flegeno loves her and thinks of taking care of her as a big, yet rewarding, responsibility. During the day of the funeral, Lavender told her dad her last farewells and left Fleg and Anna's house. Fleg, though he was sad, was proud of his little girl. Danielle "Danii" McSheaBe - During his "normal" years, he liked Danii and struggled to ask her if she would date him, to hear the same results during each attempt-- no. With Anna, he barely remembers these past mishaps, but at times feels like he knew somebody before his wererabbit buddy today. Fleckery Soccer- Fleck is Flegeno's older brother. Since he cares about the people he knows, he does not try to bother them, including his brother. Still, he manages to accidently annoy Fleck due to his cowardly and sensitive nature. Ability Fleg, like his buddy Anna, is secretly an Extraordinary Creature. Although his cat-like ears and blue skin show obvious signs of being a Tabbiena, he is convinced that he is just a human with different anatomy. However, Flegeno will still transform out of fear or anger if his friends are in danger. As a Tabbiena, he is a fast panther with powerful attacks. History Flegeno Soccer, lived a life as a normal kid, but he did not own many things because of the little wealth that his family made. When he became fifteen, he dated a girl named Wendy, but was dumped and didn't have enough money to pay for the car he rented. These events were just the start of his complicated life. Later the same day, he was taken to the E.C.A.B. building, another crazy occurance that day. Feeling like he didn't fit in, he waited while creatures teamed up with allies until he met a girl with rabbit ears and dark brown hair (a girl now known as Anna Starlia). Now feeling better, Fleg became Anna's ally, later learning that she wasn't an ordinary teenage girl, but a brown wererabbit. Months later, he visited her family, where he met Marge, Anna's vampire cousin. After several adventures, it was planned that her cousin would be staying with them, and they soon became friends. Flegeno's first Tabbiena transfomation happened a year or two later. It happened during the time him and Anna were forced to be seperated. He transformed out of frustration and anger in a battle with the greedy and vile Slasher, the Leader of the Tabbienas. Then, much later, he transformed into his true form a second time when Nindow tried to kidnap Anna and Marge. While he managed to defeat the mysterious ninja, he had been wounded. Luckily, his injuries healed and he revived back to full health. Many things happened after those events, including the celebration of his eighteenth birthday. This was the party he had ever had and greatly thanked his allies for making such a great occassion possible. Once Flegeno become eighteen years old, his emotions changed. In almost no time, he fell for Anna and tried his best to get her attention. Eventually, although Anna was nervous, they became husband and wife and spent a lot of time together. After their wedding, he encountered the young Ace and befriended him. As time passed, he continued to live with his companions, and even raised his Tabbiena daughter, Lavender. Although they lived in perfect harmony for what seemed like an eternity, their life was interrupted when Rakktarr, a green scaly beast, wished to take over Earth, along with his sidekick, Carnask. Flegeno tried his best to fight them off so they wouldn't reach Anna, who was tired and relaxing that day. Unfortunately, they were too vicious for him and defeated him easily. Marge was also barely match for them. Concerned about them, Anna got herself awake and used the Extraordinary Heal to heal her longtime allies. Rakktarr and Carnask aimed their attacks at her to try to defeat her, but instead were taken down by her offenseful attacks. Even in the huge victory, Anna died from using too much of her strength and energy to protect Fleg and Marge. Truely devastated, Flegeno weeped until he cried himself to sleep. The day after that, he went to her scheduled funeral, where he talked about the great times he had had with the beloved Anna. The day afterwards, to try to forget about her, he walked around town and layed down near a tight city ally. While relaxing, he was ambushed by his brother Fleckery, who had been self-centered and had inherited the Evil Virus. Trying to be understanding and peaceful, he was outmatched by his possessed older sibling and was punched and choked to death, thus ending his life. Quotes "Hey, I'm Flegeno, Flegeno Soccer." "I'm not an Extraordinary Creature! I'm just a human with a unique skin color." "Stop calling me Egg, the name's'' Fleg!''" Victory Phrases "Woo-hoo! I did it!" "I knew I would win!" "Wow, I did that? I guess I unleashed the creature inside me." Losing Phrases "Have you h-heard of mercy?... Don't hurt me, no more!!" "Please, mercy, be on my side!" Last Quote "H-how could you do this to me.... ... ..." Trivia *Flegeno's name is a combination of 'Fleskhjerta' and 'Geno'. Gallery Image.jpg|Flegeno's ROBLOXian & Human Forms Image (2).jpg|Flegeno's ROBLOXian Form Image (3).jpg Image (3)_v2.jpg Image (4).jpg|Flegeno With His Friends (Left to Right: Marge, Anna, him) Image (5).jpg|Tabbiena Man! Category:Extraordinary Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Characters